


Magie, proměny a obojky nejdou dohromady

by Windify



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat Loki (Marvel), Cat/Human Hybrids, Collars, Dominant Tony Stark, Light BDSM, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, submisive Loki
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Když se Loki zasekne při proměně z kočky zpět na člověka, zůstanou mu kočičí ouška a ocásek. A pak je tady obojek kolem jeho krku. Řekněme, že Tony to nebere úplně s chladnou hlavou.





	Magie, proměny a obojky nejdou dohromady

**Author's Note:**

> Nope, prostě odmítám psát normální věci. Tak. xD

„Ach, _proklatě_.“

Tahle dvě slova, vlastně tedy jedno slovo a citoslovce, donutila všechny zamrznout na místě. Čas jako by se na pár vteřin zastavil a všechny zvuky nejen ve věži, ale i ty doléhající zvenčí, ustaly.

Největší hrdinové Země se na sebe dívali s alarmem v očích a ztěžka polykali. Nedovolili si pohnout, natož vyslovit jedinou hlásku.

Za jiných okolností by tato slova v poklidu přešli – vždyť, jakkoli byl tenhle fakt Stevovi proti srsti, se v Avengers Tower klelo téměř dvacet čtyři sedm.

Jenomže tohle _nebyla_ normální situace, protože ten, kdo ta slova vyslovil, byl Loki. A pokaždé, když Loki vypustil z úst něco podobného, nastaly krušné časy.

Zatímco Avengers poklidně seděli v obýváku a sledovali televizi, Loki posledních několik hodin nebyl nikde k naleznutí. A tohle rozhodně nebyla první věc, jíž od něj chtěli slyšet, když se ozval z kuchyně.

Thor opatrně vstal z gauče, pro všechny případy připraven na boj, když udělal pár kroků směrem ke kuchyni. „Loki?“

Ta chvíle ticha, kdy neodpovídal, je děsila ještě víc než předchozí věta. Thor se přiblížil, chtěl zjistit, co je v nepořádku, jelikož Lokiho zatím pouze slyšeli, ne viděli, když mladší bůh vykřikl: „Nechoď sem!“

Hromovládce bez váhání zastavil, přestože se mu v obličeji zračilo znepokojení, když uslyšel paniku v Lokiho hlase. „Dobře, nepůjdu,“ podřídil se. „Ale Loki, co se stalo?“

Tony, neschopen nadále skrývat svůj zájem, vstal z gauče a tak potichu, jak jen mohl, došel k Thorovi. Přestože se snažil nakouknout za roh stěny, aby zjistil, co s Lokim bylo, nic nezahlédl. V pozadí si Clint s Natashou vyměnili všeříkající pohledy, Steve se bezradně díval na pozastavenou obrazovku, jelikož Jarvis stopl film, sotva Loki promluvil, a Bruce se na pohovce naklonil pro lepší dohled, ale nevstával.

„Lokes?“ pobídl ho Tony, když neodpovídal. „Neudělal jsi nějakou hloupost, jako znova ukradl ze zoo vydry a umístil je do fontány v Central Parku, že ne?“

„Ne, uh, zatraceně –“ Přerušilo ho řinčení nádobí, které následovalo tiché zasyčení. „Ne, to ne, Anthony. Sakra, co je s touhle věcí?!“

„Loki?“ Teď už vstali všichni a přišli blíže, přestože se Loki stále neukázal. Tony se na ně krátce zazubil, načež pokračoval: „Stalo se něco, když jsi byl pryč?“

„Ano,“ vzdychl odevzdaně. „Poklidně jsem se procházel ulicemi ve své kočičí podobě. Teda dokud jsem nenarazil na Viper.“

Všichni se napjali. Viper, taktéž známá jako Madame Hydra, nikdy nevěstila nic dobrého, stejně jako jakýkoli jiný padouch.

Teď jim však šlo o něco jiného. „Viper je ve městě a my o tom nevěděli?“ vyjekl Clint.

„Byla,“ opravil ho Loki. „Už není. Nicméně, čekala na mě a byla připravená. Přinesla si jisté zařízení, které, jak to jen říct, svým způsobem poutalo mou magii.“

Thor zalapal po dechu. „Ach ne.“ Zíral před sebe, jako kdyby mohl do stěny vytvořit díru pouhým pohledem, naprosto zděšený. „Loki, prosím tě, řekni mi, že se nestalo, co si myslím. _Prosím_.“

„Jestli máš na mysli to, co se stalo tehdy, když mi tví povedení přátelé nasadili magický obojek, zatímco jsem byl ve vlčí podobě, tak ano, přesně to se stalo.“

Bůh si vjel rukama do vlasů, v očích zoufalství a vztek. „Jak moc zlé to je?“

„Tak jo,“ vložil se do řeči Tony, než Loki stačil odpovědět. „Myslím si, že nejsem jediný, kdo chce vědět, o co tady jde, takže Loki, kdybys byl tak laskav a vysvětlil nám to, nezlobil bych se.“

Všichni se napjali, čekali, až Loki Tonyho usmaží na místě, ale nic takového se nestalo. Vynálezce věděl, co si u muže, s nímž se za posledních několik měsíců sblížil natolik, aby se z nich stali přátelé, s nímž flirtoval a snažil se ho svést, může i nesmí dovolit.

Slyšeli Lokiho tiché kroky, tlumené bouchnutí něčeho pevného ale měkkého do židle, a pak mág vyšel zpoza rohu a Tony okamžitě zalitoval, že mu nikdo nepřipomněl, že by svých slov mohl kdykoli litovat.

Loki před nimi stál v upnutém koženém obleku bez brnění, jenž byl na některých místech potrhaný a na jiných zakrvácený. Neměl plášť, takže šla jeho postava perfektně vidět.

Ovšem na hlavě mu vyčníval jeden pár kočičích uší a z beder těsně nad zadkem vyrůstal dlouhý huňatý ocas. Obě zvířecí části byly onyxově černé jako ta nejtemnější noc, ladily k černým vlasům a kontrastovaly s jeho sněhovou pokožkou.

To nejdůležitější však byl kovový černý obojek okolo jeho krku. Chyběly mu jen ostny, namísto kterých měl místa, jež zářila nebeskou modrou. Ale ne jen tak ledajakou, byla to tatáž barva, jíž vyzařoval obloukový reaktor.

A Tony zjistil, že má problém.

Loki byl neskutečně atraktivní tak jako tak – s těma svýma dlouhýma nohama, zelenýma očima, v nichž pokaždé jiskřila nezbednost tak typická pro boha, bledou pokožkou a dlouhými havraními vlasy –, ale _teď_, když se k tomu přidaly ještě kočičí ouška a ocas a ten _obojek_…

Musel dát Lokimu za pravdu. Proklatě.

Jenže zatímco Tony zůstal stát s očima rozšířenýma, svlékal Lokiho pohledem a doufal, že bůh si jeho zaujetí nevšimne, Clint propukl v hurónský smích.

„No to si snad děláš srandu,“ zavyl, načež se musel opřít o Natashu, jelikož se téměř zhroutil smíchy. Agentka protočila očima, ale zůstala stát rovně, čekajíc, až se Clint uklidní.

Loki zaprskal jako vzteklá kočka, čímž odhalil drobné špičáky, a když pozvedl ruce, povšimli si i jemných drápků.

Vynálezci se v hlavě okamžitě vynořila představa Lokiho zarývajícího drápy do jeho zad, zatímco by v rozkoši zakláněl hlavu dozadu, takže by měl Tony přístup k jeho krku…

V duchu se napomenul, aby na nic takového nemyslel, i když to bylo téměř nemožné, když měl doslova před očima jednu ze svých nejdivočejších představ.

Hawkeye okamžitě utichl, přestože se nepřestal uculovat. Tony si až teď povšiml, že se Steve dívá kamkoli jinam, jen ne na Lokiho, a líce se mu zbarvily doruda. Natasha se tvářila nijak, jako vždycky, a Bruce se zdál zaujatý pozorováním Lokiho nových zvířecích částí i obojku, přestože jeho důvody byly čistě vědecké.

A Thor – Thor praštil hlavou do nejbližší stěny, pak si na chvíli skryl tvář do dlaní a zoufale zasténal. „Nemůžu se rozhodnout, co je horší. Jestli kočičí podoba nebo vlčí.“

Jötun mrskl ocasem a zlostně se na svého bratra zadíval. „To není vtipné, Thore, ale potupné. A ta pitomá věc,“ divoce zagestikuloval na obojek, „se nedá sundat. Zkusil jsem to roztrhnout, přeštípnout i roztavit, ale jediné, čeho jsem při tom docílil, byly popáleniny. Nemá to ani zámek. Budu muset počkat, než si na to zvykne má magie, a až potom to sundat. Dřív ani účinky zmařené proměny nezruším.“

Doktor opatrně učinil krok kupředu a s tázavým pohledem se zadíval na Lokiho. Bůh přikývl, i když se zdálo, že lehce neochotně, a Banner opatrně položil ruce na obojek, aby ho mohl prozkoumat. „Vážně nejde sundat?“

„Ne,“ zamumlal potichu. „Zkusil jsem snad všechno.“

„Tony, pojď se na to podívat,“ vyzval ho Bruce nevinně.

Vrkl k němu vyloženě vystrašený i zabijácký pohled v jednom, jenž Clintovi neunikl a znova ho rozesmál. Loki, který naštěstí nic neviděl, se na něj jen nechápavě zamračil, což donutilo už i Natashu sklonit hlavu dolů, aby skryla úsměv.

Opatrně přistoupil k Lokimu, snaže se dodržovat alespoň nějakou vzdálenost a nedat najevo, jak na něj Loki působí. Ztěžka polkl, když poprvé natáhl prsty k obojku a omylem zavadil o klíční kost i sametově hebkou pokožku.

Loki potichl zavrčel, ale neznělo to nenávistně. Ne, protože to nebylo zavrčení, spíš… zavrnění?

Snažil se ignorovat vzrušení, které v něm při tom zvuku narostlo, a soustředil se jen a pouze na obojek. Otáčel ho, aby zjistil, jestli někde nemá skrytou dírku na klíč či kde se nachází spojnice, ale obojek byl dokonale hladký, jako kdyby se nedal rozevřít.

„Nevypadá to, že tam něco je,“ promluvil Tony poprvé od toho, co se jim Loki ukázal. „Potřeboval bych se asi podívat v dílně, jelikož tam mám všechny potřebné nástroje, ale nevím…“

„Měl by ses na to podívat, Tony,“ pokračoval Bruce. „Je to technika a v tom se vyznáš lépe. Třeba přijdeš na způsob, jak mu to sundat.“

Milionář vyhledal Lokiho oči, jak to měl ve zvyku, když se ho ptal na něco, co by mu mohlo vadit, a okamžitě toho zalitoval. Sotva se jejich pohledy střetly, Lokiho oči potemněly v reakci na něco, co uviděl v těch Tonyho.

Jako kdyby toho nebylo málo, Loki si olízl rty. „Takže dílna?“

„Mh,“ přikývl nepřítomně. „Dílna. Přesně. Jdeme.“

Neudržel se, popadl ho za ruku a táhl k výtahu, ovšem Loki se nebránil. Když zmizeli ve výtahu, Natasha se s potutelným úsměvem obrátila k doktorovi: „No teda, Bruci, nečekala bych, že dovedeš být tak podlý.“

Doktor si jen zcela klidně sňal brýle a jal se je čistit. „Vůbec nevím, o čem mluvíš.“ Jeho kamennou masku však brzy porušily koutky úst, jež mu cukaly vzhůru, a Hawkeye s Widow se smáli nanovo.

Thor se zmateně díval ke dveřím výtahu. „Já to nechápu,“ zamračil se, těkaje pohledem mezi jeho přáteli.

Steve ho v utěšujícím gestu poplácal po rameni. „Buď rád, Thore,“ vzdychl. „Buď rád.“

~~~

Loki dlouho nepřemýšlel nad tím, kde se usadí. Vyskočil si na stůl, kde i v předešlých dnech (a týdnech) často zaujímal pozici a diskutoval s Tonym při práci. Zastřihal ušima a zasyčel, když špičku ocasu málem namočil do hrnku s nedopitou kávou.

„Víš,“ broukl Tony, „docela by mě zajímalo, jak jsi vypadal, když ses přeměňoval z vlka a dopadl takhle.“

Loki si přehodil nohu přes nohu a drápky si nevzrušeně vybíral špínu zpod nehtů druhé ruky. „ž tě omrzel tenhle vzhled? To brzy, Anthony.“

„Bože, ne,“ vyhrkl dřív, než se stačil zarazit. Rozhodně se nezačervenal, protože Tony kurva Stark se nečervená. Místo toho jen sevřel rty v úzkou linku a sáhl po ručním rentgenu, aby nasnímal obojek. Nevěděl, jaké zařízení se nachází uvnitř obojku, Viper do něj mohla vložit klidně i výbušninu a oni by to jen od pohledu nepoznali.

Díky své pozici Tony neviděl, jak Loki roztáhl rty do potěšeného úsměvu, ale cítil, jak se bůh napjal, když se přistoupil těsně k němu. Sotva dokončil sken obojku, natáhl ruku a zaměřil se i na jeho uši. S motýlí jemností se dotýkal špiček jeho uší a Loki se při každém doteku zachvěl, čímž vyslal vlnu vzrušení do Tonyho podbřišku.

„Um, Loki… mohl bys jen…“ zakoktal se, když se přesunul k ocasu.

Bůh neodpověděl, pouze pozvedl ocas a přisunul ho blíž k němu. Tony dojel se skenerem do tří čtvrtin, než přístroj odložil, a pak omylem položil ruku na Lokiho ocas. Srst byla jemná a hebká a Tony bez váhání zamířil výš, prsty opatrně projížděl chlupy.

A Loki zavrněl.

Tentokrát si tím byl na sto procent jistý. Loki v reakci na jeho dotek předl.

Tony šokovaně zastavil a prudce trhl hlavou vzhůru, takže viděl na Lokiho obličej. Bůh měl přivřené oči, tvářil se naprosto blaženě a z hrdla mu vycházelo tiché vrčení. Když však Tony přestal, Loki otevřel oči dokořán a zíral do těch nekonečných čokoládových studnic.

V očích obou dvou se zračilo vzrušení a touha, díky nimž jejich oči potemněly.

A pak Loki vycenil své drobné špičáky, svůdně si skousl spodní ret a zavrněl.

Tony už neváhal. Okamžitě zkrátil i zbývající vzdálenost mezi nimi, chytil jeho tvář do dlaní a spojil jejich rty v jedny. Přejel mu po nich jazykem, na což bůh reagoval pootevřením úst.

Oba dva se plně pohroužili do polibku. I Loki přesunul své ruce tak, aby jednou svíral smrtelníkův pas a druhou mu vpletl do vlasů. Zasténal, když mu Tony jazykem škádlivě přejel přes jeho zostřené špičáky, a v odpověď svými zuby skousl jeho spodní ret.

Odtáhli se teprve ve chvíli, kdy jim došel kyslík, ale ani nezvětšovali vzdálenost na více než pár centimetrů.

„Loki, můžeš –“ Ani nemusel dokončovat, jelikož je Loki jednou myšlenkou přenesl do Tonyho postele. Bůh dopadl zády do bílých pokrývek a Tony se držel nad ním. Přeci jen to v ložnici bylo pohodlnější než v dílně na stole – i když Tony pochyboval, že příště (a ono nějaké příště _nastane_) už se nebudou zdržovat ani přenášením.

Tony přikývl, nicméně nespokojeně zamručel při pohledu na vrstvy oblečení, jež na sobě Loki měl. Nenašel žádné zapínání, takže mu jednoduše vrchní díl přetáhl přes hlavu. Věnoval mu dlouhý vášnivý polibek, načež sklouzl po jeho čelisti až ke krku přímo těsně nad obojek, kde začal vytvářet znaménko lásky. Sál jeho kůži, zapojil i zuby a jazyk a Loki zasténal, zakláněje hlavu dozadu, aby měl Tony lepší přístup.

Vynálezce se rychle posadil a shodil ze sebe jak triko, tak kalhoty i ponožky. Když se bůh natáhl, aby sundal své vlastní kalhoty, Tony jen chytil jeho ruce a nespokojeně mlaskl. „Buď hodná kočička a nechej pána, ať se o tebe postará,“ napomenul ho téměř vrčivě.

Loki zaprskal, ale nebránil se. Ovinul ocas okolo Starkových nohou a zamíhal ušima.

Tony sjel rukama po jeho nahém hrudníku. Na chvíli se zastavil u bradavek, jemně je svíral mezi prsty, až nakonec kolem té pravé zakroužil jazykem. Loki téměř vibroval díky předení, jež vydával.

Sjel rukama až k jeho kalhotám, škádlivě obkroužil lem, ale nedočkavost jej nakonec přemohla a on je jedním prudkým pohybem mu je vysvlékl. V duchu poděkoval všem vyšším bytostem, že Ásgarďané nenosí spodní prádlo.

Loki byl velký a už zcela tvrdý a Tonyho to pomalu dovádělo k šílenství. Rychle stáhl i své boxerky, které odhodil kamsi do neznáma za zbývajícími kusy oblečení, a samolibě se usmál, když si povšiml, jak se Lokimu při pohledu na jeho chloubu rozšířily oči. Nakonec, nebyl playboy pro nic za nic.

„Anthony…“ zašeptal Loki, hlas chraplavý. Ruce mu obmotal okolo krku a přitáhl si ho k sobě do polibku.

Miliardář se nalepil těsně na něho a oba zasténali, když se jejich přirození střetla. Zapátral rukou k nočnímu stolku a z prvního šuplíku vytáhl lubrikant. Zkušeně, aniž by se díval, nanesl gel na svou dlaň a zamířil k Lokiho otvoru.

Mág se prohnul v zádech, ukončil polibek a zalapal po dechu, když do něj Tony strčil první prst. Vynálezce se nenechal tou ztrátou Lokiho jazyka v jeho ústech rozhodit a stejně jako předtím se přesunul na krk. Soustředil se hlavně na oblast kolem obojku, líbal a sál a kousal sněhově bílou kůži, tahal zuby za obojek, jenž zářil _jeho_ barvou.

Loki zamrskal ocasem jako divý, když přidal druhý prst a pohyboval jimi v jeho nitru, hledaje ten správný bod. „Anthony,“ zopakoval znova, rukama mu sjel po zádech a zaťal do nich drápky. „Anthony, _prosím_, prosím, už nevydržím čekat…“

Oba dva toužili po téhle chvíli tak strašně dlouho, že nechtěli čekat ještě déle. „Já vím,“ zamumlal Tony, když dokončil další znaménko, jimiž měl Loki už doslova posetý krk. „Ale musím tě připravit, Loki.“

„Ne,“ zaprotestoval slabě, „nemusíš, ne, jsem bůh, zvládnu to.“

Jenže Tony ho neposlouchal a namísto toho přidal třetí prst. Loki vykřikl, když se mu podařilo zasáhnout prostatu. S každou další vteřinou byli oba mnohem náruživější a bolestivě tvrdí. Loki zaúpěl; nářek plný rozkoše a zoufalství.

„Znova,“ nařídil Tony. „Udělej ten zvuk znova.“

A když mu Loki vyhověl, hodil za hlavu veškerou opatrnost. S kondomem se nezdržoval, věda, že on žádné nemoci nemá a bůh pod ním ani mít nemůže. Vytáhl z něj své prsty, potěšen Lokiho zakvílením ze ztráty kontaktu. Zacpal mu ústa těmi svými a jednou rukou navedl svůj penis k jeho vstupu.

Opatrně do něj pronikal, dával si načas. Navzdory bohovým slovům mu nechtěl ublížit, přinejmenším ne při jejich prvním milování.

Sotva v něm byl celý, na chvíli zastavil s veškerým pohybem, aby si Loki mohl zvyknout na jeho přítomnost uvnitř sebe. „Loki?“ vyzval ho.

„Hrrnn…“ zachrčel, moc dezorientovaný na smysluplnou odpověď.

„Použij slova, Loki,“ poradil mu Tony. „Slova.“

Vydal ze sebe ještě několik nesmyslných zvuků, při nichž rozvlnil boky proti němu, ale Tony zůstával nehybný, proto Loki divže nezavřískl: „Prosím, Anthony, dělej už něco!“

„S radostí.“

Pohnul boky proti němu a Loki mu vyšel vstříc. Když se jeden z nich odtáhl, ten druhý se přiblížil a naopak. Místnost naplňovaly vzdychy a steny a Tony si byl téměř jistý, že i přes veškeré odhlučnění je mohli slyšet i Avengers v jiném patře.

Anthony se ani jedinkrát nedotkl Lokiho penisu. Ne, namísto toho věnoval svou pozornost kočičím uším, jež lehce kousal a žužlal, a jeho ocasu, po jehož celé délce přejížděl volnou dlaní a pokaždé stiskl u kořene. Loki mu na oplátku přejížděl drápy po zádech, zanechával za sebou šrámy a občasné krvavé ranky, dokonce mu svými špičáky prokousl ret.

Blížili se k vrcholu světelnou rychlostí a nebyli schopni se zastavit. „Anthony,“ sténal Loki, „Anthony.“ Stále dokola a dokola opakoval jeho jméno jako modlitbu a Tony zase volal to Lokiho.

„Pusť to, Loki,“ zašeptal Tony, když poprvé za celou tu dobu stiskl bohovo přirození ve své ruce.

Loki dosáhl klimaxu tvrdě a neústupně a Tony ho okamžitě následoval. Orgasmus je zasáhl jako přílivová vlna, před očima jim tančily hvězdy.

Tony vystoupil z Lokiho a bezvládně se na něj zhroutil, než se po pár vteřinách převalil vedle něj a přitáhl si ho k sobě na hruď.

Loki spokojeně zavrněl, obtočil ocas okolo Starkova těla a stáhl uši k hlavě, když mu Tony pročísl vlasy. „Měli bychom to dělat častěji,“ poznamenal, jen co nabral nějaký dech.

„Plně souhlasím,“ uculil se Tony. Nadzvedl hlavu, aby si mohl prohlédnout znaménka, jež zanechal na Lokiho těle, zejména pak u krku a klíčních kostí. „Měli bychom se zvednout a umýt, ale nějak se mi nechce vstávat.“

Mág jenom luskl prsty, věda, oč jej vynálezce neslyšně prosí, a všechny tělesné tekutiny, pot nevyjímaje, zmizely z jejich těl i pokrývek.

Dlouhou dobu tam jenom tak leželi a objímali se, než se Tony odvážil zeptat. „Loki?“

„Ano, Anthony?“

„Nebyl to jenom nějaký tvůj trik, že? Nafingovat, že tě do toho obojku dostala Viper a že se díky tomu zkazila přeměna a tys skončil… takhle?“ Máchl rukou, aby poukázal na jeho vzhled. Napadlo ho to hned zpočátku, neboť věřil, že někomu jako je Loki, prostě jeho toužebné pohledy nemohly uniknout – ne když si jich povšiml i svatý Steve Rogers.

Mág se na něj jenom potutelně, avšak nečitelně zazubil. „Já že bych udělal něco takového? Ale prosím tě, Anthony.“

A Tony se rozesmál, přestože si ve skutečnosti stále nebyl jistý, jestli to byla nastražená léčka, do níž dobrovolně padl, nebo jestli Loki s Madame Hydrou nelhal. „Pravda. Jak mě tohle vůbec mohlo napadnout?“


End file.
